Infusion pump and sensing device systems are widely used in the medical field for infusing a fluid, such as a medication, to a patient in the environment of intensive care units, cardiac care units, operating rooms or trauma centers. Several types of infusion pump systems permit the infusion of several medications using pumps that are modularly coupled to one another, as it may often be necessary to simultaneously infuse into the patient several different kinds of fluids. Some of the several types of fluids, such as drugs, may not be directly compatible with each other and therefore need to be infused into the patient at different points of the body or at different times.
In this regard, there exist modular systems in which pump and monitoring modules can be selectively attached, both physically and electrically, to a central management unit. The central management unit controls the operation of pump modules attached to it, and receives and displays information regarding the pump modules. Each module may include a modular pump that is configured to be removably coupled to a corresponding pump cassette that enables the pumping of fluid. It is important that the proper pump cassette be coupled to the proper module pump device as certain pump devices and pump cassettes are configured to only pump a certain type of fluid, such as a type of drug. It is also important that the pump cassette be properly inserted or coupled to the modular pump.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for infusion pump systems that facilitate the proper coupling of a pump cassette to the proper modular pump device.